As the nature of combat confrontation has changed, it has become more common to use weapon systems for multiple purposes and multiple missions. This is especially apparent in urban settings and when facing asymmetric opponents. In order to fulfill the expectations imposed upon them, it is necessary that military ordinance delivery systems have the capability to retrofit weapons systems that meet the requirements of the new combat realities. Weapon systems should offer interchangeability of weapons upon the same mounting structures, ease of operation, ease of replenishing ammunition, and ease of maintenance.
There is a need for a robust weapon system featuring interchangeability of ordinance delivery systems, ease of operation, ease of replenishing ammunition, ease of maintenance, and ease of retrofit to existing weapons platforms.